Starcrossed
by T2 Angel
Summary: This is my first fic. If you guys like it or hate it, please let me know. I really appreciate it. This is a JimxAisha fic and it takes place 6 years after the series. The rest of the story is now complete.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OUTLAW STAR OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT. IT IS THE PROPERTY OF ITS RESPECTED OWNERS AND ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEM.

**Starcrossed**

6 Years after the Galactic Leyline mission, things had been pretty eventful ever since, not as eventful as the Leyline adventure itself but enough to keep them busy. Gene and Melfina actually got married and Gene even gave up his playboy ways…sort of. Aisha was the same as ever: loud, crazy, and without tact. Basically, the way everyone loved her. Suzuka also hadn't changed; calm, quiet and collected; save when it came to her new apprentice, Jim Hawking. Jim had become an impressive fighter all around, from sword techniques taught to him by Suzuka to his gun play and over all talent which rivaled Gene's. A year after Suzuka and Aisha rejoined the crew, the gang relocated back to Heifong 3 where they began to make a killing in repairs, deliveries, and bounty heads. Things got crazy at times but it was nothing they couldn't handle but things, as they always do, were about to change.

They were all in for the night, save Jim who was out looking for parts, and preparing to go to bed when Gilliam alerted them, very loudly, that there was a message for Aisha. Too tired to care and lacking interest, Gene said,"So what? Gilliam, you made all that noise about a stupid message?" Aisha, always quick to confrontation especially when it came to her things, yelled out, "HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING OF MINE ISN'T IMPORTANT!!! Thank you, Gilliam. I will listen after the Neanderthal goes to bed." As Jim would have said and as Suzuka and Melfina were thinking, "Here we go!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!?" Gene yelled.

"DID I STUTTER??!!" Aisha replied.

"Come on, you two. Please." Melfina spoke up in her typically calm voice.

"Alright, fine. Whatever you say, Mel." Gene said.

"Whipped." Aisha's smart mouth couldn't help but let out.

"Alright!! THAT DOES IT!!"  
Mel froze because it looked like they were actually were about to scrap and there was not a thing she or Suzuka, who seemed not care either way as she always did when they got like this, could do to stop them.

Just as they were about to begin, the Peacemaker walked in. Jim, who had become a bit of an imposing figure with his broad shoulders and very well developed arms, walked through the door and both Gene and Aisha froze. "I leave for a little while and you two are at it again. I would go into my usual 'Knock it Off' speech but just seeing that you both froze when I walked in proves that it does not bear repeating," Jim said with a confidant smile. "Ah, whatever," Gene scolded, "The only reason you are still around Aisha is 'cause…" "Gene," Mel quickly cut him off. "Yeah, right. Anyway, I'm going to bed. Good night, Jim, Suzuka, Gilliam," said Gene, purposefully overlooking Aisha. "Good night everybody," said Melfina, "See you all in the morning." "I shall turn in as well. Good night all," said Suzuka, "Jim, be sure that you train a little before you go to bed." "Of Course, Master," Jim replied.

Jim calling Suzuka Master always made Gene laugh a little at first, now it just brings a smile to his face because he has seen the change in Jim. A change for the better. With everyone gone, save Jim, Aisha went ahead and played her message. She didn't mind playing personal stuff in front of Jim because she also noticed a change in him. Then again, its not like he was ever untrustworthy but lately he took it to a new level. As he began doing his basic exercises, Aisha let her message play.

"Aisha Clanclan of the Ctarl-Ctarl Empire. This is a direct order from your Father to return home immediately. Your marriage is to take place in two Terran weeks. You will quit that ridiculous job with those Terrans and return home immediately. This is not a request."

Aisha was stunned to say the least. Her father had always been harsh, as most parents are, but this was too much even for him. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Married?! To who? And Why? Then again, she knew why. Though she may act differently, Aisha is not an idiot. She knew the only reason for her married to be an arranged was because it would convenient for her family and their status among the empire. But why so soon? Jim, who practicing in silence heard the whole message, and he knew that things could only get worse now. Then Jim saw something he never thought he would see; Aisha began to cry. Jim was amazed, not at the fact that Aisha was crying, he always figured that she had a sensitive side, but at the fact that this upset her this much. Jim figured arranged marriages were typical for the Ctarl but even if they were, this really hurt Aisha. After Jim thought about it for a second, it hurt him a lot too.

Wanting to be there for her, Jim walked over to her to ask her the question he already knew the answer to: "Are you alright, Aisha?" She realized that she was crying and wiped her tears, put on her best smile, as good a mask as she could put on, and answered, "Sure! I mean, I'm getting married! Why shouldn't I be happy?"

"I don't know," Jim said, "You tell me."

"Ah, Jimmy, I'm fine. It will be great being married, you know?"

"Are you sure?"

Aisha, finally broke down, she couldn't even fake it anymore.

"Jim, I don't want to do this," she said in the most monotone voice she ever used.

"Then don't," Jim said, trying to give her hope.

"Jim, you don't understand. First off, my father sent that message. That's reason enough to go back. Secondly, the Ctarl take marriages, especially arranged marriages, very seriously."

Jim, in a rare moment, had no solution. All he could say was: "Aisha, I don't want you to leave. Please don't go."

She wanted to cry again. She had remembered Jim showing similar sympathy toward her at the Leyline when she stayed behind to take on one of the Kei pirates. But this time, it was different. She could sense it in his voice and his mannerisms. He held her close; hugging her tightly not wanting to let her go but she knew in her heart, no matter what she wanted or what Jim wanted, the will of the Empire overrides everything. This was the end of her journeys. The end of her time with her friends. The end of her time with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim and Aisha delivered the horrible message to everyone the next morning. They were all stunned. Gene, standing against the wall with his arms folded, was actually speechless. He had always had fights with Aisha but he never wanted to her to have to leave, especially like this. Melfina was crying silently, tears visibly sliding down her cheek. For her, she was losing one her best friends, not to mention that Aisha was like her sister. Suzuka, breaking her usual emotionless face, actually looked surprised and saddened. Suzuka would never admit out loud, but thought very highly of Aisha and was proud to be her friend. Jim and Aisha had the same sad looks on their faces since last night. Gene finally spoke up, "Let's run." Melfina looked at him and asked, "Are you serious?" "Absolutely," he replied, "They can't make you do something that you don't wanna do if you can't be found."

"You guys…I appreciate the thought but if you guys try this, eventually the Empire would find us and there is no telling what would happen to you all," said Aisha. "Who gives a rat's ass," Gene yelled out, "This shit isn't right! I could careless about who your father is or about your people's customs." Suzuka, in an attempt to calm Gene down, spoke up, "Gene, please, if you keep this up, you are just going upset the situation more." "Damn," Gene knew Suzuka was right. Suzuka continued, "When are you expected back?" "Tomorrow," said Aisha, "Another message came later in the night saying so. Dammit! Why is he doing this!!!?" "Aisha…" Jim said. "No, Jim, I can't stand this. I try to do everything to please my family and this is the thanks I get!! I'm force to leave my real family to go back to my biological one!" Aisha exclaimed the last part without even noticing it.

Melfina dried her eyes and said, "You think of us as family?" Aisha, thinking about the last thing she said for a second, replied, "Of course. Who else would put up with me and the way I act? My own family looked for every possible way to get rid of me because of it and you guys, while you may mind, never kicked me out, even though I was asking for it." "That's for sure," said Gene. "GENE!" Jim, Mel, and Suzuka yelled. "Oh come on. I was joking," Gene said smiling, then turning serious, "Aisha, look, no matter what, you will always have us. Last night, when we were arguing, and I almost mentioned the only reason you were here. I was gonna say because the Empire doesn't even want you. I'm glad Melfina stopped me because I wouldn't have meant it. Sure we may fight, but I'd rather have you here to argue with than not, you know? Look, no matter what happens in the next two weeks or even after that, you can always come back here. Even if the Ctarl come looking for us, we still have the running option." None of them could really believe their ears. 'Gene being nice to Aisha? This is a serious situation,' they were all thinking. Even though Gene's words were a shock, Aisha finally smiled, which made everyone smile, and said, "Thanks Gene."

Suddenly, there was sound heading right for there building. BOOM!!!! A missile strikes the building and causes the gang to get ready for a fight. Gene grabs his double barreled shotgun and Jim grabs his modified Caster, a cross between Gene's and Ron MacDougall's in the way that it was like a short staff just no rings on exterior and black, and his short katana and they both were the first outside. Standing in front of them were two assassins dressed in all back wearing Oni masks. One was carrying the missile launcher and armed with a side arm which seemed to be a regular six shooter and the other had a huge long sword carried on his back with a gauntlet for a light shield it seemed.

"This is the WORSE possible time for you assholes to be attacking our house," said Gene. "'Red Star' Gene Starwind and 'Tactical Peacemaker' Jim Hawking, we are here to kill you both," declared the assassin with the huge sword. Its not like Gene and Jim weren't you used to this. In the underground, those two were known for being the best and had both made names for themselves; about 3 years ago, they took down a major mafia that was behind major drug trafficking centered in Heifong. It was there that they earned the nick names and they proven that they were the best time and time again, which led to some bounties coming to them, and then making short work of them, with the occasional help of Suzuka and Aisha.

Gene and Jim figure that this would just be another usual day of kicking some ass but this time they were slightly mistaken. The assassin with the missile launcher dropped it and drew his side arm dashing right for Gene with amazing speed. He knocked Gene down and started to fire but Gene managed to move out of the way in time. The other assailant drew his sword and moved with the same speed for Jim. Unfortunately for him, Jim was well trained for much faster than him and drew his small katana and easily blocked his assailant's advances. "Impressive, the name's Sanko and I'm going to enjoy killing you," the assailant said to Jim. "I've heard that before," Jim replied. Gene, still struggling to keep up with his guy, got a break when his attacker introduced himself, "Since my friend extended such a courtesy then I will, too," the assailant replenished his bullets and continued, "My name's Gyot." "Good. Now I know what names to put on your gravestones," Gene said in his cocky voice. Both of the assassins chuckling, Gyot declared, "Not likely, Red Star, this is the end of the road for both of you."

They began their attack again but this Gyot simply knocked Gene down and began to open fire on Jim. In between shots, Sanko tried to slice Jim but he always seemed to be two steps ahead of them both, by either dodging or deflecting the shots and weaving through Sanko's sword attacks, and he eventually knocked Sanko down and kicked Gyot. Gene, letting Jim have his fun, jumped up and opened fire on both of them with his shotgun. He hit them both cleanly, but much to Jim, Gene, and everyone's surprise, the others had begun watching the fight at this point, the bullets seemed to have had no effect at all. "That tickled," Sanko said. "Ummm, ok. Oh, Aisha, Suzuka, now would be good time to help," pleaded Gene. Before they could leap in to help however, Jim quickly drew his Castor and fired.

A bright flash of red over took the two men and did some damage to them but it only seemed to be enough to knock them down. But it did reveal who they were dealing with, much to Gyot and Sanko' dismay. As they got up, their masks melted away and revealed the truth. The reason regular bullets weren't doing any damage and the reason for their speed: they were Ctarl-Ctarl. "Fuck! Let's get out of here," exclaimed Sanko. "This isn't over, not by a long shot," Gyot declared. They quickly ran off and disappeared into Heifong downtown.

Everyone staring in amazement at this revelation of who their attackers were, Gene finally yelled out, "What the fuck is going on?" Jim, collecting himself, answered Gene saying, "I don't know, Gene. But whatever is going on, I'm afraid we are not going to like where it takes us."

* * *

On board the Ctarl-Ctarl ship Huyio-Huyio, "They know who you are?" asked the mysterious figure to Gyot and Sanko. "The boy's Castor melted our masks," said Gyot. "We have no excuse sir," said Sanko. "Its of no consequence," said the figure, "You have done your job, very well, my soldiers. No matter what, my son will not be denied. Ahet will get Aisha. Her father has no choice but to make good on our deal." Gyot spoke up, "But what Starwind and Hawking? They are quite skilled and with that ship and their crew…" "There of no consequence," their leader answered, "Knowing those fools, they will follow Aisha and we dispose of them then and take the XGP for our own. They will fall right into our trap." He began laughing maniacally as Gyot and Sanko began to smile.

* * *

Jim, meditating on the roof that night, opens his eyes and views the city lights and thinks to himself, "This is far from over." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Starcrossed Pt. 3**

As Jim continued to meditate, Gene joined him on top of building saying, "Hey, mind if I join you?" Jim, not turning around, replied, "Of course, Gene. We should probably talk anyway." Gene walked closer to Jim and began rambling.

"Looks like a beautiful night tonight. Yep, city lights, amazing stars. The city looks all busy as usual. There are probably all sorts of hot babes… "

"Are we gonna talk about Aisha or not?" Jim finally said.

"I was wondering when you were gonna shut me up," Gene said putting his right hand behind his head.

"I hate this, Gene."

"The fact that Ctarl-Ctarl attacked us?"

"No, the fact that she has to leave to get married. Married!!!"

"Yeah, I hear ya." Gene paused for a second, looked at the sky and then back at Jim and said, "I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that you never told her did you?"

Jim looked down at the roof. "I was working up to it."

Gene sighed and sat next to his partner and best friend,"Oh man, Jim."

"What?"

"All that training you went through with Suzuka, the amazing things you can do, and the fact that the kid I once knew who was afraid and would nag me to death is gone and has been replaced with this grown man. Well, you still nag me but all that fear you had is gone."

"Whats your point, Gene?"

"My point is with all that lack of fear when it comes to fighting, you surprisingly still have some fear when it comes to admitting your feelings."

"No offense, Gene, but its not like you and Mel. You guys were made for each other."

"And you and Aisha aren't?"

Jim had no answer for Gene. He wanted to believe that they were made for each other but…

"STOP THINKING SO MUCH!!!!"

Gene's sudden outburst surprised Jim. Then again, Gene was good at knowing when was thinking hard about something.

"God, you always have to analyze everything. Let me tell you something, James…"

'James?' Jim thought, 'Since when does Gene call me that again?'

"During that fight today, you were totally in control. Hell, in every fight we have been since Suzuka gave you her 'crash course', you have reacted like a man possessed with deadly accuracy. You need to be that way with Aisha."

"Be deadly?" Jim, asked jokingly.

"Yes…er…I mean no. Well, kind of," Gene said standing up. "You gotta be with your feelings the way you are when you fight: Quick and direct."

Jim stood up. "It doesn't matter now, Gene, but thanks… for everything."

Gene, sighed because he could see how much Jim was hurt by all this, but said to him, "No problem, buddy."

They both decided to turn in for the night for tomorrow was going to be an emotional day.

* * *

The next morning, everyone gathered their things as to get ready for their trip to take Aisha back to Ctarl. They all gathered their things and boarded the Outlaw Star on their way to Aisha's "home". They were so quiet amongst each other that Gilliam actually had to break the silence, "Excuse me, everyone, but may I ask why there is so much _not_ talking?" No one wanted to answer him. It would make this all seem real then if anyone spoke up. "Anyone?" Gilliam asked again. Gene finally had to say it, "We are taking Aisha home Gilliam." "Gene, please," Aisha said finally breaking her silence, "Don't call that place my home. Its not anymore, it hasn't been for a long time." "Right, I'm sorry, Aisha," Gene apologized. "Oh my. I see," Gilliam said, in a pretty depressed voice for a ship computer but then again, Gilliam is like that. The rest of the ride was conducted in silence, the kind of silence that is very, very loud.

Finally, they arrived at their destination, the very place none of them wanted to see or land on because it meant the end of something. The end of years of friendship with a very special person. None of them could believe it. The time had arrived…to say good-bye.

"What do you guys say to us staying for a couple of weeks?" Gene said. Everyone looked at him curiously. "Gene, do you mean that?" asked Jim. "Of course. After all, maybe those two punks who attacked us are here and I want another shot at them. Besides, if this guy you are marrying isn't on the level," Gene said as he pulled out his Caster, "this is gonna be a real short marriage," Gene said with a smirk. Jim knew Gene said the last part for his benefit and he was thankful to Gene for it. Melfina hugged Gene tightly, her way saying thank you. While Mel knew she couldn't stop Aisha, she at least wanted to be there for her. Suzuka was also happy with this decision, and was also happy with the idea of fighting the two Ctarl who had attacked them previously.

They all saw Aisha family gathering at the base of the ship. They were about to leave the ship when Jim said, "Hold it everyone. I have something to say: No matter what happens, no matter what course all of our lives take, we are still family and that is the truth." Suzuka looked at him and said, "Jim, you can no longer call me 'Master' anymore. Any techniques you learn from now on are yours and yours alone. I have nothing more to teach you." Jim looked surprised but honored, "Thank you, Mas…Suzuka." "You are very welcome," Suzuka replied. "Come on," Gene said, "lets go meet these jackasses, I mean, kind people." While they all began to file out, Jim and Aisha stayed behind for one last hug on board the _Outlaw Star_.

* * *

Gyot looking for a far off with Sanko, observing the Outlaw Star crew getting off the ship and speaking with Aisha's family, got on his phone and called his boss and said, "Its me, boss. Yes, they have arrived. Take him out? Moving up the date you say? That soon?" there was a pause as their boss explained the situation to him then Gyot began laughing, "That is beautiful, sir. Yes, sir. We will take care of our end." He hung the phone up. "Well, what has you so happy?" Sanko asked. "Things are about to get interesting. We need to prepare to kill Red Star and Peacemaker," Gyot replied. "I'm more than ready for that but I thought you said that we were getting help to do that?" Sanko inquired. "Don't worry. The boss is going to help. As for the extra help, he is here. Aren't you, Mr. MacDougall?" Gyot said. At that moment, Ron MacDougall stepped out in wearing a cyber suit similar to the last one his brother wore, and said, "Yeah, and this time, Starwind is a dead man."

* * *

At that moment, Jim and Suzuka stopped for a second between meeting Aisha's family and looked around, as if sensing the danger that was around them. Jim and Suzuka looked at each other and thought the same thing: "The fight has just begun." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Starcrossed Pt. 4**

Jim was resting in his own room the after they all arrived on Ctarl but he couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about everything that had happened today, the events kept replaying in his mind like a video. It was killing him inside to see Aisha kissing that pompous…but he couldn't let himself lose control. He instead decided to put his anger to better use and focus it into training. He began with basic stretches for a few minutes but then began to use more advance techniques such as gathering chi energy in his hands and focusing to either be deadly or simply forceful. But the more he trained, the more he remembered what had happened today. He decided to stop training, sat down in his meditating position, and meditate on it.

As they were being introduced to all of Aisha's family, he finally met her father, Krieto, the man behind the voice that delivered the horrible news about Aisha getting married. Jim wanted to kill him right there but he knew that that was wrong and he would never be forgiven for something like that. He and the rest of the crew met all of Aisha's brothers and sisters, which totaled to 11 including Aisha. Gene couldn't help but think of a million jokes about that but for once he used his brain and kept quiet about those jokes. Afterwards, they all went to Krieto's mansion where preparations were being made for the engagement party.

Aisha knew what was coming for this but since the others didn't, with a heavy heart, she explained what going to happen. She explained to them all how she would be dressed up and meet her groom and dance with him. As Jim was continuing to meditate on this, his chi began to rise within, but he had to keep focusing on all the events of the day.

As the day went on, the _Outlaw Star_ crew, save Aisha, were all in what had been designated Gene and Melfina's room. "This bites!" Gene exclaimed. Melfina attempted to calm him down, "Gene, please, they have very good ears, you know."

"I don't care! They can all kiss my ass! None of this is right!"

Suzuka spoke up, "You must calm down, Gene. If Aisha sees you like this, things will just get worse."

Gene began to settle down, but he was still swearing to himself.

Jim looked up and said, "This is not fair but there is nothing we can do. If we tried anything, we would be fighting the entire Ctarl-Ctarl Empire."

"You certainly are calm, Jim. Considering you are losing the most here," Melfina said.

Jim, at a lost for words, stared at Melfina with his mouth slightly ajar. He knew what she meant by that. It was all in the way she said it. Finally, he spoke up, "You knew?"

"We all did, save Aisha," said Suzuka.

"Let me guess: Gene got drunk and blabbed to the two of you," Jim figured.

"No, we figured it out without Gene being drunk this time," said Melfina.

Gene just scoffed at that, even though he knew it was true. Jim was about to walk out of the room embarrassed when Suzuka said, "There is nothing to be ashamed of. I just wish this wouldn't have happened. That way you could have told her." Jim was about to speak when they heard Aisha yelling. They all bolted out of the room and headed for her room. Even though they didn't know the building, Jim didn't need to. He could find Aisha anywhere.

When they arrived to her room, they saw her father and her looking like she was ready to attack him. They rushed to hold her back as her father said, "I'm sorry Aisha. I thought you knew. I never wanted you to find out this way." The crew all looked puzzled as tears flowed from Aisha's eyes. 'Wow, twice,' Jim thought. Reflecting on this, made Jim feel the intense sorrow of the news they received right after that. Krieto told them that one of reasons for this hasty wedding was because Aisha's mother, Poiyu, was brought to the brink of death a short while ago when her ship was attacked by a ship that, as it was described, could only be one ship in space, and the Outlaw Star crew knew the ship well, the _Shangri-la_. That very realization sent a fire into Gene's eyes that he only gets whenever the MacDougall brothers are involved. Jim was remembering the anger in Gene, the sorrow in Aisha, the helplessness in Melfina, and the lack of power from his former master.

Jim wanted to stop meditating for it was getting to be too much but the day's events had not ended yet. In fact, as far being very emotional, the day had just begun.

At the engagement party, the Crew was dressed in fine attire fitted for them earlier. They had not seen Aisha since earlier but they were about to. All the while, though, Gene and Jim were keeping a sharp out for their attackers. Then suddenly lights dimmed in the grand hall and Aisha's father and introduced her fiancé Ahet to the crowd. He seemed like a well enough Ctarl, very clean and looks like he was the warrior the other soldiers looked up to. While everyone including Gene, Mel, and Suzuka, clapped, Jim wanted pull out his hidden blade and take the fight to the two men who had everyone's attention. But then, Krieto introduced Ahet's father, Duke Tyui. A huge man even by Ctarl standards. The entire crew had heard of this guy, then again there probably was not one person who didn't have run-ins with Ctarl-Ctarl Empire who hadn't. He had major military pull among the Ctarl-Ctarl Empire, even with the Emperor himself at times. Now Jim understood what Aisha meant when she said that this marriage would be convenient for her family. Jim couldn't explain it then and he still couldn't now but somehow he felt something was wrong whenever he looked at the Duke. It could have been just hatred toward them all but Jim knew the difference. He opened his eyes slightly from his meditation and said, "There is still something not right about him." He went to closing his and remembering the image of that huge man. Of course, after the guest of honor made her entrance, he didn't really notice the Duke anymore. In fact he barely noticed anyone else in the room but her.

Aisha was wearing a white evening gown which was extremely elegant for her and Jim was amazed. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. The dress complimented her perfectly. Jim was wishing so badly that is him she was coming to meet instead that guy. Gene noticed his partner's staring and felt great remorse even though all this was out of his control. Then, the one thing Jim knew he was going to have to endure but did not want to face happened: Ahet kissed Aisha. Jim felt physically sick to his stomach and left the room. He was in the hall cursing himself and Ahet. After a while he returned, just in time to hear even more horrible news. The wedding date was moved to the day after tomorrow.

At that moment, Jim arose from his meditation, feeling even sicker that when he saw his love kiss a man she didn't even want. He began trying to breathe so he wouldn't pass out. He then heard something coming from outside. Suddenly, a small non-exploding rocket burst through his window. It contained a note that read:

"Tomorrow night. 40 miles away from Krieto's mansion. An old church in the country. Even a Terran like you should be able to find it. Come alone, Hawking, or we will kill all your friends. If Starwind comes with you, he will be killed on sight. Bring whatever weapons you want, as many as you want. It won't make a difference. Gyot, Sanko. –P.S. Your red haired partner got my brother killed. You are next, bastard. RM"

Jim wasn't stupid. That P.S. could only have com from one man with the initials "R.M." Not to mention the fact that the_ Shangri-la_ had attacked a ship that had Aisha's mother on it. None of this was coincidence. These guys were tight with MacDougall, or rather in a alliance with him. 'So, tomorrow night,' Jim thought. 'Fine. I'll stop them or die trying. One way or another it will end tomorrow night.'

****************************************************************

"He will be there, Duke," said Gyot. "Good," said Duke Tyui. "What about Gene? Why didn't you invite him to our little party?" asked Ron. "Because Starwind and Hawking are unbeatable together. Divide and conqueror," said Sanko. "I will join at the church to kill Hawking, Starwind we will deal with tomorrow and all will be right once they are both dead," said the Duke. "Isn't that right?" he said speaking to someone else. This shadowed figure simply nodded their head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Starcrossed Pt. 5**

After staying his room most of the day thinking about what he had to do while he heard preparations being made all day for the wedding tomorrow, around sunset, Jim went to go tell the others about the note. He got the reaction he was expecting. "You are not serious!!!" Gene yelled. "The hell I'm not. I'm going to take them all down or die trying," Jim answered. Melfina, looking sympathetic, "Jim, please, don't say that. We can't lose you. And think about Aisha. Look at what she is losing." "Mel, you read the note, they will probably go after her too, if I don't stop them," said Jim. "But its Ron freakin' MacDougall!" Gene said. "I'm aware of that", Jim said. "Then why can't I go with you?" Gene asked. "Because these guys are ruthless and they will make good on this threat," Jim answered. "Can you take them?" Suzuka asked. "I have to," Jim answered, "I won't let them get away with trying to kill me or Gene. I can do this, Suzuka. All of you. You have to believe in me". Suzuka, Gene, and Melfina looked at each other. They were silent for a few minutes. Gene finally spoke up, "I guess you better get going then." "Thanks Gene," Jim said. "Don't thank me. You had better bring your ass back here alive. Got me?" Gene said. "Affirmative," Jim replied. As Jim was leaving, he turned to them and said, "Tell Aisha goodbye for me." Gene nodded and with that Jim was off. "We probably would not have been able to stop him anyway," Gene said. Suzuka and Melfina nodded in agreement.

The rest of the crew went to Aisha who was trying to gather herself since her wedding was tomorrow. She sighed as she heard a knock at the door, thinking it was her father or her "family". "Come in," she said. "Hi, Aisha," Mel said in her cheery voice. "Hey Mel! And everyone else too!" she said so happy to see her real family. "What's going on?" she asked, "And where is Jim?" They looked at one another and Aisha began to look worried and asked, "What is it you guys?" Gene decided to speak up and showed Aisha the note. She began to shake. She felt horrible. She came to, in her mind, the only logical conclusion: "This is all my fault. All of it." "Don't say that Aisha," Mel said. "But it is, Mel. Someone is threatening all of us, and now Jim…he's….gonna…." She couldn't even finish that thought. It made her cry hard. What was worse, she knew that there was no way she could leave to follow him. 'If he dies, its my fault. My fault.' At that thought, the gang surrounded her as she cried her eyes out.

**********************************************************

Jim arrived at the old church a little after the midnight hour. It was big enough place for a fight but its run down with holes throughout. His air car driver asked if he wanted him to wait but Jim answer was a simple waving of the hand for the guy to leave. As the air car drove away, Jim thought to himself, 'This is it. They are all counting on you not to die here. Gene, Melfina, Suzuka, Gilliam…Aisha. They all need you to win. Stay true to who are. Stay true to what you have learned. Just stay true and lose all your fear. Now.' With that Jim entered the church, and there sitting on an old alter was Sanko and Gyot. He could also sense in the shadows near them, Ron MacDougall.

"Starwind actually didn't come with you. You came all alone. You do have balls kid, I will give you that," Ron spoke up stepping into moonlight of the old church. Jim said nothing. "Since you showed kid, your friends get to live. Except we will kill Starwind but, rest assured, the rest will go free," Gyot said, drawing his six shooter and a combat knife similar to Gene's. "You won't be as lucky as you were last time, boy," said Sanko drawing his huge sword. "This is it for you kid," declared MacDougall, drawing his Caster staff. Jim Hawking, the man known as the Tactical Peacemaker, drew his long bladed kitana from his back and his Caster gun from his side holster. Looked around at his opponents and said three words to them: "Let's finish this."

All three rushed at him but Jim simply jumped over landing on his feet atop the altar with his back to them. Sanko picked several pebbles and slung them at him while at the same time Gyot shot at Jim. Jim was a little taken a back with this tactic but not by much. He once again jumped in the air over the pebbles and bullets but this time was caught by the improved MacDougall. Ron threw Jim to the ground as Sanko prepared to pierce him with his sword but Jim quickly kipped up and used is sword and Caster to block the sword advances on Sanko. Suddenly, Gyot appeared behind Jim with the combat knife. Jim quickly used his Caster to deflect the knife and tripped both Sanko and Gyot in one move. Then he honed in on Ron and went right for him. Ron was managing to hold his own against the very well trained Jim as it was taking everything he had to just block Jim. Just when it looked like Jim had an opening, Sanko bum rushed him right into the wall and Gyot opened fire. As if a natural reaction, Jim turned and weaved through the bullets and punched Gyot square in the face. Sanko tried to sneak up behind but Jim caught him with a kick and knocked him back. He again located MacDougall and fired as Caster shot and MacDougall fired one right back. This of course led to them canceling each other out. Through the smoke Sanko tried attacking again but Jim managed to slash across his chest and give him a roundhouse kick to put him down. Jim then dashed right for Gyot and smacked him with the Caster to knock him out. He began looking for Ron again only to hear him from outside yelling, "YOU MORON!! DID YOU FORGET WHAT HAPPENS WHEN CTARL-CTARL GET MAD AND IN FULL MOONLIGHT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" 'Oh, shit.' Jim did forget. As if on cue, Gyot and Sanko rose from where they lay and became feral, _very _feral. Gyot turned to a black tiger while Sanko became a red lion.

'This…is bad,' thought Jim, 'To change like that, they must be elite soldiers'. Growling, they both rushed at him and knocked him on the ground, knocking his weapons away in the process. Jim stood up to get his bearing only to be knocked down again. This went on for at least an hour, there was about a 10 minute break, however, where Jim did manage to hide from them, but it was just delaying the inevitable it seemed. They found him out and went back to their strategy of knocking him down to keep him off center. Jim was beginning to get pissed. He just could not get their timing down. He could usually figure out the speeds of his opponents but these guys were different. They were just way too fast. Finally, Jim had one last ray of hope, he closed his eyes and entered his meditating position and began gathering chi. As the animals began to circle him, his Caster's turbines began to turn and it began to move on its own. Then, suddenly, flew to his position, floating in front of him. He opened his eyes and grabbed it just as the beasts were making a dive for him, seemingly going in for the kill, he aimed at the one who was once Sanko and said, in a quiet voice, "Go to hell, mother…" and fired. There was blinding light that leveled the church. Jim was knocked out from the shock.

***********************************************************

The next morning, Jim came to and remembered where he was. He holstered his Caster and found his sword. He then began looking for his opponents among the rubble. He knew Ron was long gone. He found what was left of Sanko, he must taken the blast at point blank. After examining further, he finally found Gyot, back to his regular Ctarl form. Jim grabbed him and woke him from his unconsciousness. "Gyot, where is Ron going?" Jim asked. Gyot began to pass out due to loss of blood, but Jim wanted answers. He shook him hard once more, "Where?!" Gyot, breathed out, with blood in his words, "krieto's……..mansion………wedding……..our boss………there." 'Their boss?' Jim thought. "Who? Who is your boss? Is it Krieto?" Jim asked. "no….duke tyui…..and someone else…….kill them both," Gyot weezed. Jim was a little stunned but no by much. He knew something wasn't right about Tyui. "Why do you want me to kill your boss?" Jim asked. "he….promised to help…….u….us…..beat…..you….liar….kill him. our vehicles…..not far….kill….that……traitor. " With that, Gyot was dead. Jim stood up and realized that there was only one reason why MacDougall would be going to that wedding and the answer horrified him: Gene. With that Jim ran off, found what can best be described motorcycles, and sped off for the mansion, praying that he would not be too late.


	6. Chapter 6

**Starcrossed Pt. 6**

"I hope I'm not too late," Jim said, speeding back to the mansion. The fight took a lot out of him but his "forced nap" helped out a lot. He rode his bike that the devil was chasing after him but he couldn't remember the way back. He was in the country side and could not remember path his driver took last…'The driver!' Jim though, 'No wonder I'm lost. He was in on it! I was never supposed to make it back!' Jim was about to panic when calmed himself down. Like earlier, he could find Aisha anywhere. It didn't matter if there was a galaxy between them. He could never explain why he was able to do that, he just knew that he could. He focused for a second and went off in the direction of the mansion.

**********************************************************

Gene and the others were dressed and ready for the "big event" or the solemn occasion as they wanted to call it. Not only were they losing Aisha but now they had no idea if Jim was alive or not. As usual, Gene spoke up, "This really, REALLY sucks!! I should have gone with him." "Gene, you saw the note. You probably would have been killed had you tried," Melfina told him. "Still, why did Jim have to face those two monsters alone, not to mention MacDougall," Gene replied. "Let me tell you two something I learned about Jim from the second I started training, Gene, you probably know this already but Jim will do anything, and I mean anything to protect us and he always has a plan. He probably took every possible outcome into consideration. He knew what he was doing, as he always does. So win or lose, Jim kne-, knows what he is doing," Suzuka's words rang with great truth and some comfort into the ears of Melfina and Gene. It comforted her as well. Melfina spoke up and said with confidence, "Jim is just fine. He will be here, even though I know he doesn't want to. I know he will be here. For Aisha alone if for no one else. We have to think positive. There must be someway to make all this right." Gene smirked, "Well when Jim gets here, I say we go with that running option I mentioned days ago." He laughed at that as did Mel. "I'm starting to think that idea just might work," Suzuka said with a smile. "Well, lets go see the bride. I want to see Aisha nervous," Gene said with a smile. With that, they all headed for her room.

************************************************************

"They failed," the Duke said. "True, but its not over yet. Even now, Hawking rides back here to save his friends. But as long as the marriage takes place then our plans will succeed," said a mysterious female voice. "Can you handle your end, MacDougall?" the Duke asked. "Yes, don't worry about me. I have something to get rid of Gene, once and for all," Ron answered. "By the way," Ron continued, "don't help me. I can handle this alone. Then again, you wouldn't help me anyway." Duke Tyui scoffed, "Well, the wedding is about to begin. Lets get this over with."

****************************************************************

Jim was riding hard and fast, pushing the motorcycle to the very limit. At last, he could see the mansion. He seemed to go even faster not wanting to let Gene fight MacDougall without him being there, he wanted to know what Tyui is up to, who the other 'boss' was that Gyot mentioned, plus, even though it wasn't him she was marrying, he wanted to see what Aisha looked like in her wedding dress.

***************************************************************

Aisha, after the crew had just left her room, was sitting quietly in her room and looking at herself n the mirror. She looked beautiful but her looking beautiful is for the wrong person. Her thoughts kept going back to Jim. Suzuka told her the same thing she told the others when they were in her room and she knows that Suzuka is right. Jim would be fine but would make the effort to get back to see her get married. 'I'm not even sure I want to go through all this. Asking him to see me get married, this is too much for me.' Her thoughts were interrupted by her father knocking at her door, opening it up and saying, "Its about that time Aisha. Lets go."

*****************************************************

Mostly Ctarl were gathered in the rearranged grand hall save Gene, Melfina, and Suzuka. Melfina, not wanting Gilliam to be left out, brought his pink helper bot from the ship in order to see it. Ahet, Duke Tyui, and the minister were all in front of the congregation. The back doors opened to reveal Aisha and her father. Melfina was brought to tears at the very sight of Aisha' beauty and, while Gene and Suzuka noticed it to, they couldn't help but notice Krieto's face. He seemed distraught or angry. They both knew something was very wrong. As soon as they got to end of the row of chairs, Aisha proceeded alone and Krieto sat next next to Aisha's mother Poiyu, who seemed at litlle banged up but otherwise ok. Aisha continued to the front and the ceremony, or funeral in the Outlaw Star crew's mind, began.

***********************************************************

Jim pulled up in front of the mansion, got off the bike quickly and ran inside. There, in front of the door to the grand hall, stood two centuries. As Jim approached the door, on of the centuries said to him, "The ceremony has begun. You cannot enter, especially not in those clothes." "Is Duke Tyui in there?" Jim asked. "Yes of course," the other replied. "Then get out of my way," Jim ordered.

As they move to grab, Jim gave them punches that actually knocked them back into the door, this could be heard by the people inside. The fight outside continued with Jim getting the upper hand and winning by knocking guard into a wall knocking him out and the other through the grand hall door.

********************************************************

Shocking everyone in the congregation, the centurion flew through the door about 3 or 4 rows down the aisle, and there he stopped unconscious. Jim, standing tall, looked around and smirked at Gene and the others, which cause Gene to nod and smirk back. Jim eyes then locked on the most beautiful bride he had ever laid eyes on. Aisha had not seen a better sight herself when Jim walked through the door. Jim proceeded down the aisle and decided to say something he should have said already, "I hope I'm not interrupting but even if I am, I couldn't care less. Aisha, there is something I have to say, and after the night I just went through nothing is going to stop me from saying this but after I say it, you can do what you want but please hear me out first." Aisha looked at him, filled with hope, "Of course Jim."

Jim took a deep breathe, like a deep breathe before you take right before a plunge, and breathed away his fear and said, "I love you, Aisha. I don't know when it happened and, frankly, I don't care when, I just know that it did. You are all I ever think about. You are the only one I want. You are the most beautiful thing in my life. I don't want to lose you because I love you so much."

Aisha nothing to say. She had never been so filled with happiness in her entire life. She didn't notice anyone else was still in the room anymore, and for that matter, neither did Jim. Aisha ran at him and hugged with all she had and, though Jim's body was still a little sore, nothing in the universe would make him tell her to stop. Gene grabbed Melfina's hand and they both looked at each other with such happiness. Gene thought to himself, 'Go Jim!' Suzuka was pleased with what was going on between her former apprentice and her good friend and Gilliam, if he had tears, would have cried. Then, the moment both of them wanted for so long, they kissed. The crew of the Outlaw Star enjoyed this moment but, of course, it was not meant to last.

Tyui yelled out, "NO!!!!! How did you get back here so fast?!!" Jim, angry about having to break his moment with stopped kissing Aisha and answered, "Because I can find this woman anywhere in the universe and nothing could have stopped me," Aisha was absolutely glowing, and at the moment, nothing could stop her from smiling. Jim then looked into the eyes of his new enemy and said, "Speaking of getting here, I have a question for you, Duke; why did you have your soldiers, Gyot and Sanko, try to kill me and hire Ron MacDougall to kill Gene?" Everyone was stunned by this, well, almost everyone. "What?" Aisha and Gene asked. "Its true, Aisha," Jim explained, "After I beat them both, I was knocked out, when I came to this morning, Gyot confessed that he was working for Tyui and someone else."

Krieto then stood up and yelled, "YOU BASTARD! Killing Aisha's friends was never part of the agreement! You promised you would let them live!!!" "And like a fool, you believed me," answered Tyui. Krieto, becoming feral, leapt at him, "I'LL KILL YOU!!" Suddenly a Caster shot was fired that shocked Krieto to the ground. "Father!!!" Aisha yelled. "Sorry, pal, but I can't have you killing my employer. My paycheck hasn't cleared yet." Gene instantly knew whose voice that was: Ron MacDougall. "MacDougall, you bastard!" "Hey, there, Gene Starwind. Look who I brought with me." Ron pointed the back door which revealed a huge robot armor that had machine guns on each shoulder rounding the corner that appeared to have Harry MacDougall inside. "Now you are definitely gonna die this time Gene!!!!" Harry yelled out. "Harry? How?" Melfina asked. "I downloaded my personality in our ships computer and had a new body constructed." Harry explained.

"And let us not for get the woman behind all of this. Come up….Poiyu," said the duke. "Mom…no," Aisha said. Jim looked at Gene and Suzuka and they both pulled out their weapons that they were hiding in their clothes and joined Jim and Aisha in the aisle way, along with Melfina. Poiyu looked at them all and said, "Kill them, and my daughter as well."


	7. Chapter 7

**Starcrossed Pt. 7**

Aisha could not believe what was going on. She finally attained the love of her life but at the same time she had just been betrayed by her own mother. Still in the aisle way of the hall with the frightened congregation, who all knew that they were about to be involved in a fire fight. As some of the tried to leave, Duke Tyui bellowed out, "Stay where you are." Not wanting to disobey a direct order from a high ranking official they fearfully sat back down. Jim, Gene, and Suzuka were ready to fight but before the battle could begin Aisha needed to know some things.

"Wait a minute. Mother why? Why did you do this? Why did you try to kill Jim? Why do you want my friends dead? Why are you trying to kill dad?"

Poiyu looked at Aisha and decided to explain.

"First off, the plan was never to kill your father but I can't just have him kill the man I love." With that, she kissed Tyui, much to Aisha's dismay. Poiyu continued, "The original plan was to have you marry Ahet here and that our family would have some pull in the military. This plan had been in the works for a long time your little stunt at Blue Heaven a few years ago set our plans back."

"Years? You have had this plan going for years?" asked Aisha. "But I was already an officer with the Empire. I was in charge of a ship, for God's sake!!"

"You were an embarrassment. We were planning on having you removed from that position the second you returned home," her mother continued, "We decided to alter our plans after you came across clues to the Galactic Leyline, especially after you told me that you were traveling on board the XGP. We left you out these past few years thinking you would find the Leyline again but now that your friends are here with the XGP, we can just take it and the android and find it ourselves. I noticed through all the letters you sent and how you went on about all of them was the only way to make sure you would have no choice but come home was kill at least one of them. The more obvious choice was the boy. Of course, I know just ordering you back here to get married would not have worked as stubborn as you and your foolish friends are. So, we hired MacDougall to attack my ship while everyone thought I was on it, and then Tyui told your father that he sent MacDougall and would do worse if he didn't get you back here to marry Ahet. Your father foolishly believed that we would not kill your precious comrades. None of you, save the android, are necessary anymore. You are just in the way and thorns that must be removed." Aisha was beginning to get angry. "It's a shame, Aisha. I was going to let you live through all this. I will give you one last chance however. All you had to do was marry Ahet but now you have to be in love with this Terran who killed two of our soldiers. You have one last chance Aisha: leave them now and marry Ahet or die with them."

Aisha glared at her mother and said, "Go to hell, mother, I'm staying with them. After all," looking up at Jim, "they are my family." Jim was happy inside because he knew that no matter what, they were all in this together. "Enough with all this," Harry said, "Time to die."

With that said, he charged at them in his huge armor they all moved out of they way and then two more centuries jumped Suzuka but were easily dispatched, by the small bokken she had hidden. Jim drew his sword and once again looked for Ron MacDougall and went for him but this time Duke Tyui grabbed him and threw him though several walls of the mansion back outside. Though he went through those walls, Jim suffered little damage because he activated his light shield as he went through. While he was recovering, Gene came flying through the same hole in the wall and landed on top of him and Ron and Tyui jumped outside surrounding them. Suzuka and Aisha came outside followed by Melfina as she was outrunning Harry. 'Finally some breathing room,' thought Jim and Suzuka.

Jim took the fight to the Duke along with Suzuka, while Aisha dove for Ron. Gene was ready with spare shells for Harry but he only had four on him. He fired at Harry and Harry's robots right arm was blown off. "Argh!" Harry yelled, "Damn you, Starwind!" Gene winked and laughed. Another centurion showed and grabbed Mel and Gene was rushing to help Mel but Harry cut him off. Suddenly, the centurion was stabbed from behind, and killed, and everyone turned to see who did that. It was Ahet. "Aisha, please believe me when I say that I had no idea about any of this. I'm sorry. I see how much Hawking loves you and I can't even compete with that. Please, let me help you." Then, he tossed Gene his other guns and combat knife, Suzuka her regular bokken, and Jim his small bladed katana. Now fully equipped, the crew was entirely ready for this.

Duke Tyui screamed at his son, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" "The right thing, Father," he answered. Then, he was attacked by Aisha's mother, who began to claw him in his chest. Suzuka jumped and knocked her off Ahet with one swing. She landed on her feet and leaped for Suzuka but Aisha cut her off mid flight, kicking to her traitorous mother in the rib cage, seemingly damaging a couple. It was on now.

Ron and Tyui tried double teaming Jim but he was ready this time. It took a lot of effort to evade them but he was managing pretty well. He came pretty close to cutting both of them now that he was armed with both swords. Gene, now, fully armed was taking the fight right to Harry. Harry's battle armor was taking a lot of damage but it wasn't enough to put him down quite yet. Suzuka was about to go for Poiyu but Aisha told her, "Back off. She's mine." Knowing Aisha was serious, she said, "Alright," and went to help her former apprentice. Suzuka crashed into Ron and gave Jim a nod that she could take him from there. Jim nodded back and focused all his efforts on the Ctarl Duke. Aisha and Poiyu's fight could only be described as hatred personified and with attacks that would shatter the bones of regular humans.

The fight drug on with so much intensity that the landscape surrounding them was becoming completely wrecked. Eventually, Harry's armor was completely disabled and so was he, Suzuka got the better of Ron knocking his Caster away in the process, and Aisha had her mom underfoot, literally. Jim however was still having a difficult time putting the Duke down. Jim wasn't surprised though. Tyui wasn't a Duke for nothing.

Just as they were about to go at it again, a Ctarl-Ctarl military force showed including the Emperor himself. "MAKE WAY FOR THE EMPEROR OF CTART-CTARL!!" declared his crier. "Thank you, Iol," said the Emperor. "Your majesty, Thank the God all Ctarl. These ruffians…" the Duke began but was quickly cut off by the Emperor, "Be Silent!! I know the whole truth. You are a traitor. And as of right now I hear by strip you of your rank and all privileges." Tyui, the former Duke, was shocked, "But how…" "How do you think?" his injured son spoke up. "You betrayed me?" said the Duke. "Not just him," Brug, Aisha's older brother, spoke up. "We are backing you up, Aisha. We are so very sorry that we ever went along with this. The Terran's… Jim's words touched us. So we called the Emperor and Ahet confirmed everything." "So…this is it, is it? All of you, I…HATE YOU ALL!!!! CURSE YOU ALL STRAIGHT TO HELL!!!" Then suddenly he actually transformed, mid day with no moon visible. He became like a werewolf, a big werewolf; black fur, gold fangs and talons, and eyes that couldn't frighten the bravest of men. "Um, I'm confused," Gene spoke up, "doesn't the moon have to be visible for you to do that?" "For a normal Ctarl, yes, Gene," Jim said. "As normal as Ctarl can get anyway," Gene remarked. "He be must an evolved," Jim said. "A what?" Gene asked. Aisha explained, "He's an evolved Ctarl. He can transform without a moon and he is bigger and stronger and faster than most Ctarl."

"That's right," said Tyui in a deeper, growling voice to match his transformed state. He then turned to the Emperor, "Old man, I have been waiting to do this for a long time!!" He then leapt into action against the Emperor and the others.


	8. Chapter 8

**Starcrossed Pt. 8**

Tyui is in total rage. No one is safe, not even the Emperor. The Emperor's guards tried to subdue Tyui but he was just too much. He was knocking them around all over the place to get to the Emperor. He ran his claws through one of them killing him instantly. Two more of the officers tried rushing him but he simply tossed them aside like rag dolls. He was about to pounce on the Emperor but, when turned around to make that pounce, there was another obstacle in his way: Jim Hawking.

"Get the hell out of my way," Tyui said. "Can't do that. Enough people have died because of you," Jim said, "I have been through hell because of you. And so has my love. And my family. I'm sick and tired of you and I'm going to defeat you." "We all are," said Gene, as he, Suzuka, and Aisha joined Jim is his stand against Tyui, even Melfina joined them. "Fine, you can all die together!" In the air he went, they stand ready. Like a family, like a team. They are absolutely ready for this, no matter what happens, they are going to stand together. But they don't have to stand alone as it seemed.

Krieto, who was recovered and transformed just the same as Tyui was, jumped him and wrestled him to the ground. "DAD! YOU'RE OK!!" Aisha shouted. "Yeah, that blast from that Caster just knocked for a loop but I'm fine," said Krieto. "Your dad can do that too?" Gene inquired. "Yeah, it was hell getting in trouble around him," Aisha replied. "Tell me about it," her brother answered. They began to brawl like the two titans they are. Each strike was connecting with such for that it was like a Caster shot each time. As they were watching, Jim got an idea; he called Gene to the side and said, "One caster knocked Krieto down, think what two might do to Tyui, especially with what I have in mind." "Right, its on you, buddy," Gene said, "lets do this." Jim pulled Aisha aside, "Aisha, we have a plan and we need your help. All you need to do is get your dad out of the way. Ok?" "Right!" Aisha said with a huge smile, knowing Jim must have had a good plan, after all he always did.

Jim once again gathered his chi, much like he did last night, except this time, he enough time focus and gather all the energy he needed to fire, what he had called, his "Ultimate Shot." Not that creative, he will admit, but it fits. Gene loaded up a shell and took aim and was ready. Jim had all his power gathered together, and both he and Gene took aim. When Jim nodded his head, Aisha leapt in and grabbed dad and pulled him to the ground. At that second, Gene and Jim fired away.

The beams hit Tyui dead on and caused a huge explosion that knocked Aisha and Krieto away from the ground zero of the explosion. The smoke hadn't cleared yet but Jim ran to check on Aisha. "Aisha? Aisha?!" Jim panicked. He arrived at the spot where she and her father landed and looked her over for injuries. She looked up at him and smiled "I'm fine Jim. Thank you." They kissed again but as the smoke cleared, it revealed Tyui still standing. 'Crap, this guy's tough,' Gene thought. Jim stood up from checking on Aisha and began to advance slowly toward his opponent but, suddenly, Tyui fell over, dead as a door nail. The Emperor walked over to make sure and he confirmed it. "The former Duke, Tyui, has fallen in battle," he declared. As Jim stood there and looked toward his fallen opponent, he was suddenly shot. Jim fell on to his knees and Aisha looked like she was having a heart attack.

Gene turned around to the culprit: Pioyu with a standard firearm. She had intense fire of hate burning in her eyes especially after seeing Aisha rush to help Jim. "BITCH!!!!!" Gene yelled, as he pulled out his handgun. He turned to fire but Aisha's father suddenly got up, dashed for her with lightening speed, and ran his hand right through Pioyu. She looked up at him in total shock as she faded away. As she died, he spoke his final words to her: "Burn in hell, witch." He then withdrew his hand and reverted back to his normal state letting her lifeless body crumble.

"Jim? JIM!!" Aisha yelled. "I'm...I'm ok, Aisha. It was just my shoulder. I was just too tired to keep standing. That blast takes a lot out of me." She was so relieved and happy, even though she may have lost her Ctarl family, she had Jim and her real family. Her father approached her as well as his royal majesty the Emperor. He looked around at everything and said, "I think there are some things I need to handle right now. First off, it seems like I need a new Duke, isn't that right, Krieto?" said the Emperor. "Y-y-yes, your majesty," said Krieto. "Then it is settled. I will expect you at the palace tomorrow, Duke Krieto. As far as what as taken place here, my new Duke uncovered a conspiracy and executed two traitors…with some help. Master Hawking, Master Starwind, all of you, what do you desire?" Jim looked at the others and Gene gave him the go ahead. "All I want is Aisha, your majesty," Jim said with much respect in his voice. "Then it is settled. Aisha Clanclan, I hear by relieve you of your service to the Empire. Do as you will and go in peace." With that, Aisha and the others bowed and the Emperor simply nodded his head and walked to his ship with his recovering body guards. "Oh, and Krieto, I will have my servants come and clean up this mess soon."

As the ship lifted off, the newly named Duke looked at his daughter and her love then he said, "I never wanted you to get married if you didn't want to. But when I thought your mother was dying and she decided that she wanted to see you married and taken care of. Heh, she had us all convinced. What an actress." "Its ok, dad," Aisha said. "Jim Hawking, while I always imagined my daughter with a Ctarl man, you are better than any Ctarl man I would have chosen for her or I could have imagined her choosing. Please take good care of her," Krieto said. "I swear on my life. I love Aisha and I always will," Jim answered with a confidence that even made Krieto recognize who he was dealing with. Aisha felt so safe just standing next to him. Suddenly Melfina said, "Um, everyone, not to ruin the moment but where did the MacDougall's go?" "Aww crap! They got away!" Gene said looking at the spot where Harry's armor laid. They also noticed that Ron's Caster was gone too. "Oh well, I guess we will just have to deal with them later. Right, Jim?" Suzuka turning to notice that Aisha and Jim were lip locked again. "Never mind," Suzuka said giving up. "Ah, don't be jealous, Suzu!" Aisha said as she was coming up from air from kissing Jim. "Must you still call me that?" Suzuka replied. "Shouldn't you get that looked at, Jim?" Mel asked, referring to his injury. "I will look at it when I get back to the ship," Jim replied. "And I'll help!" Aisha said delighted. "Well, we should get going back to Heifong then. I'm sure the phone is ringing off the hook," Gene said. "Aisha, I want to live your life and not worry about this anymore. I'm sorry your mother turned out to be so heartless and had to drag you and your friends into this web of her lies and her quest for power. This is your life, and you must live it for you, not me or anyone else." Aisha began tearing up, "Dad…" "Go in peace, my daughter. I love you and I'm very proud of you. Never believe anything different that that." They then embraced, and Jim was ecstatic. Things had come full circle, for him and Aisha, at last.

************************************************************

After returning to Heifong, that night, Jim was on the rooftop of the Starwind & Hawking building, meditating and smiling. Reflecting on everything that had taken place on this adventure, he sensed how much the good out weighed the bad. He then sensed his former master had joined him. He smiled again and greeted her, "Hello Master."

Suzuka said, "I told you: you can't call me that anymore. You have gone beyond that. That was evident several times during this ordeal. By the way, that technique of channeling energy through your Caster is amazing. I'm very impressed. You have come a long way, Jim."

"That was gonna be my line," Gene said. "We were going out and just wanted to let you know that you and Aisha got the place to yourselves. We will be back tomorrow at some point."

Melfina then came around the corner and said, "Jim, before we go, I just wanna say how I proud I am of you. You really shined through all this and you came out the biggest winner of all."

Gene said, turning serious, "She is right, Jim. You impressed me a lot, man. You held your own every step of the way and, like Mel said, you shined through. I couldn't ask for a better partner, partner." Gene said and winked.

"Jim, I trained you for years and you learned even quicker than I anticipated but never had a final test, until this. Like I said, you can no longer call me 'master'. Your lessons from me have ended." Suzuka's words touched Jim. "Thank you, Suzuka," Jim said standing and bowing to her. She bowed to him and left the roof.

"Well, man, we are out of here. See you tomorrow," Gene said. "Good night, Jim," Melfina said with a smile. "Good night, you guys," Jim said. They left the roof, as well, and then Jim saw their car drive off a few minutes later. He headed downstairs and saw Aisha looking on the computer at pictures of her family back on Ctarl. She kept staring at one of her and mother. He walked to her and put his hands on her shoulders and asked her, "Are you ok?" Aisha looked up at him, kissed him and replied, "Now that you are here." They spent the rest of the night talking and making out, doing more of the latter than the former though.

In the morning, while Aisha was asleep with her head on his chest, he thought about how much things had changed and how they had stayed the same. He thought about how much he had learned, what he could do, and what he had done with that. He thought about Gene, a man like his brother, Melfina, like his sister, Suzuka, who was his mentor and parent at times. And then his mind went to Aisha, and everything that she meant to him. This was the beginning in Jim's mind and no matter what happened, as long as he had her and his family, life was great.

* * *

Well, that is the story. If anyone would like to see a continuation or would like me to do another story about another anime or video game, please let me know. If I'm familiar with them, I'll do the best I can. But please, leave comments. Let me know what you think.


End file.
